Besos y cigarrillos
by Wendy Grandchester
Summary: Vivieron un apasionado romance siendo unos chiquillos a penas... mas el verano no fue eterno aunque su amor sí... (minific-songfic)


**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente, la canción, "El farolito" pertenece al grupo Vos Veis, yo entrelazaré la letra de esta bellísima canción a una breve historia de mi autoría con el único fin de entrener, no de lucrar.

 **Besos y cigarrillos**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

* * *

 _ **Verano 1995**_

No había nada mejor que ese último día de clases en Junio, recibías el verano y le decías adiós a los cuadernos, a los libros, arrojabas la mochila en algún rincón del armario y eras libre.

—¡Libre!

Alzó los brazos gozosa Candy, pronto a cumplir sus quince años, era una joven preciosa, su cabello largo y rubio cuyas puntas tocaban sus glúteos bien formados en su figura delgada y esbelta. Sus ojos verdes eran centelleantes y los rasgos de su cara delicados, veteados por diminutas pecas de las que muy en el fondo se enorgullecía, era un rasgo distintivo en los White.

—Con que celebrando mucho, eh... yo que tú no estaría tan contenta con esas notas...

—Mamá... pasé el año que es lo importante y mi promedio es más que satisfactiorio comparado con...

—No me importa el promedio de los demás, me importas tú...

—Uff...—resopló.

—Me nombraron gerente del nuevo proyecto en Saint Thomas, por lo que he decidido dónde pasarás tus vacaciones...

—Mamá, no me vayas a poner en otro campamento de verano, ya soy grande, por lo que más quieras...

—¡Candy! Déjame terminar.

—Vale...—hizo un mohín desdeñoso.

—Te irás a Miami con tu tía Elroy ¿qué te parece?

—¿Con la tía Elroy? Mamá, la tía Elroy es una señorona estirada y amargada, ¿qué voy a hacer yo con ella?

—Me he dado cuenta que no importa la decisión que yo tome, tú nunca estás conforme, es eso o acompañarme a Saint Thomas a trabajar, ¿qué eliges?

—Irme a Nueva York con papá.

—Candy... tu papá también estará ocupado...

—¡Pues déjame aquí en casa!

—Sabes que esa no es una opción, ahora, arregla tus cosas, te irás pasado mañana.

Sus padres se habían divorciado hacía dos años cuando una secretaria suya comenzó a expandir sus tareas más allá de los dictados y los archivos, ahora su madre lidiaba con ser una mujer trabajadora e independiente y una hija adolescente, se armaba de paciencia, pues Candy era la viva esencia suya, tenía sus ojos verdes, mas no su pelo oscuro.

...

Con muy poco optimismo, Candy llegaba a Miami, esperaba en el aeropuerto a que su tía, la solterona de la familia White la recogiera. Miraba entre la multitud, ya cansada y entonces vio un cartel que decía su nombre, se acercó.

—¿Tú eres Candy?—preguntó un joven.

—Depende de quién seas tú, ¿quién te ha pedido que me recojas?

—De seguro que eres tú, tu tía me advirtió que te reconocería por tus horribles pecas.—le soltó y mostró una sonrisa ladina.

—Es típico de mi tía, contratar a gente imbécil...

—Bueno, niña, ¿te subes o no? No tengo toda la tarde para ti, ¿sabes?

Sin poder creerlo, Candy se subió al auto que reconoció como el de su tía y sólo por fastidiarla, el muchacho puso rock a todo volumen, ella apagó el stereo y lo miró con gran enojo.

—No sé para qué mi tía te habrá enviado a ti, ¿por qué no me recogió ella?

—Y yo qué sé, relájate, Pecas, ¿vale?—tomó su mentón un momento, le sonrió diferente y le guiñó un ojo mientras seguía conduciendo.

Ella no contestó nada, fue entonces que realmente lo vio por primera vez. Tenía el pelo castaño peinado estilo punk y aretes, los ojos eran preciosos, azules, y ni hablar de esa sonrisa que se le había quedado grabada. Era delgado, pero esbelto, tenía una playera negra y un jean, calzaba converse, como ella que traía un jean estilo capri, playera azúl y sus converse eran blancas.

—Buenas tardes, tía.—al llegar por fin a casa de su tía, Candy puso la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

—Hola, querida, espero que hayas tenido un viaje placentero.—la mujer cincuentona le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Sí...

—Terry, ¿puedes subir sus cosas a la habitación?

—Eh... yo puedo subirlas, tía...

—Yo para eso le pago, vamos, muchacho, no te quedes ahí, sé un caballero.

Con una sonrisa cínica, Terry, que así se llamaba el chico, subía las maletas siguiendo a Candy.

—Puedes dejarlas aquí, gracias.

—Tú tía sí que sabe decorar una habitación para una niñata...—observó burlón el cuarto rosado, los peluches y algunas muñecas.

—¡Claro! Espero que si voy al tuyo, no encontrarme con tu colección de cochecitos _Hotwheels_.

—Qué ligera eres, pecosa, no me conoces y ya quieres ir a mi cuarto...

—¿Y para qué quisiera ir al tuyo si ya estamos en el mío?—le provocó a drede, mordiéndose el labio, al chico se le volteó la tortilla, poniéndose muy nervioso.

—Terry, gracias por ayudar a mi sobrina, ya te puedes ir.

—Eh... sí, señora.

Candy seguía sonriendo con malicia mientras que su tía la miraba con sospecha.

...

En las villas, que daban en la playa, la gente joven sabía cómo divertirse, había música, baile, todo tipo de bebidas.

—¿Quién es esa?—preguntó una castaña adolescente de ojos marrones.

—Nunca la he visto por aquí...—respondió Susana, su hermana, rubia, lacia, ojos azules.

—Esa es la sobrina de la señora de la villa 11, respondió Terry a sus primas.

—¡Oh! La conoces...

—¿Y?—se encogió de hombros.

Candy se aburría horrores con su tía Elroy, había salido y se topó con esa "fiesta" pero nadie parecía notarla.

—Hey, Pecas.

—¡Dios! Me asustaste.

—Nerviosa, eh...

—¿Qué quieres?

—Me apiado de ti, no es fácil ser la chica nueva.— se sentó sobre un auto estacionado cerca.

—Con el tiempo uno se acostumbra.— Terry se recostó sobre la cajuela del auto, relajado.

—Vamos, Pecas, siéntate, el estar ahí de pie no hará que crezcas más.

Ella le hizo caso, no tenía nada que perder y la rato, ambos estaban recostados del auto, miraban hacia el cielo estrellado. De momento, voltearon sus caras y se miraron a los ojos.

—¿Quieres jugar verdad o reto?—le propuso.

—¿Te arriesgarías?— lo desafió ella.

—¿Verdad o reto?—inició él aceptando el desafío.

—Verdad. Odio estar con mi tía, de hecho, me cae mal...—confesó.

—¡Vaya!

—¿Verdad o reto?—le recordó Candy.

—Verdad. Me gustan tus pecas...— la sorprendió y acarició su naricita. Hasta pareció que iba a besarla, pero no lo hizo.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una esquina en que alumbraba un farol, ella iba con una falda veraniega y el top de su bikini, él con su traje de baño y una playera blanca.

—¿Verdad o reto?—volvió él a iniciar el juego.

—Reto.—respondió Candy y para sorpresa de él, se hayó besándolo.

 _ **Aún recuerdo el farolito de la esquina**_  
 _ **Tiernamente alumbraba mis mentiras**_  
 _ **No tenia dieciseis como decia**_  
 _ **Era un niño en edad de golosinas**_  
 _ **Me besaste ante la luna y mis dos primas**_  
 _ **Sonrojando hasta la ropa que tenia**_  
 _ **Labios tiernos que mataban mi vigilia**_  
 _ **Se robaban los juguetes de esos dias**_

—¡Wujuuu!

—¿No que no la conocías, Territo?—aparecieron sus inoportunas primas Susana y Karen avergonzándolos a ambos.

—¡Lárguense!

Fue así cómo inició un tierno y emocionante romance entre dos jóvenes ilusos de quince y dieciseis años. La vida era hermosa.

—Cuando crezcas serás un estirado como tu padre, son dos gotas de agua ustedes dos.

—Y tú te vas pareciendo a tu tía Elroy, hasta las mismas arrugas tienes...

—¡Claro que no! Jajajaja.

Retozaban sobre la arena una noche en la que Candy se había escabullido de la vigilia de su tía. Ya no había nada ni nadie más. Todo giraba en torno a los dos. Terry sólo pensaba en ella y juntos el mundo era un lugar incomparable.

 _ **Los encuentros de fútbol con mis amigos**_

 _ **Los cambié por besos y unos cigarrillos**_

 _ **Yo fuí un Dios que hizo verano en tu mejilla**_

 _ **Un astronauta entre tus pechos de afrodita**_

 _ **Y van, van por dentro**_

 _ **Tus recuerdo son estrellas que**_

 _ **no paran de llover**_

—¿Fumas para sentirte mayor?—le preguntó quitándole el cigarrillo del la boca y dando ella una jalada.

—Porque de algo tendré que morirme alguna vez.—respondió, quitándole a ella el cigarrillo y besándola.

Los días transcurrían así, aunque el verano no era eterno, pero ellos no pensaban en el tiempo. Eran jóvenes, locos, inocentes, insensatos, la gloria de la juventud era una fotografía de los dos.

—No quiero que te vayas nunca, Candy...

—No quisiera irme, quisiera quedarme contigo para siempre...

Se comenzaron a besar, besos cada vez más demandantes, ardientes y apasionados, caricias que alborotaban sus hormonas e invitaban a la lujuria.

 _ **Fuimos tarde a mirar la luz del dia  
**_

 _ **Se nos iba el tiempo en tanta tonteria  
**_

 _ **Yo pintaba nuevas pecas a tu vientre  
**_

 _ **Tú inventabas una forma de quererme**_

—Terry...—dijo su nombre con la voz temblorosa de deseo, acostada sobre la hierba, él sobre ella.

—Dime...— besaba su cuello y acariciaba sus pechos, descubriendo cuánto le gustaban y cuánto le gustaba a ella que él los tomara en sus manos.

—Ten cuidado...

—Vale.

Sin más experiencia que el amor puro que sentían, sus ropas quedaron a un lado y ella lo recibió en su interior, con todo su amor, su ilusión. Amaba quedarse así, sintiendo sus caricias, sintiendo que ella lo amaba.

—No te vayas, Candy. Puedes estudiar aquí, en Miami o quedarte con tu tía...

—Hablé con mi mamá y creo... creo que me dejará quedarme, pero si no, volveré el próximo verano...

 _ **Conjugaba con Neruda y sus palabras**_

 _ **un hechizo pa' que nunca te marcharas**_

 _ **Y lo hiciste sin aviso esa mañana**_

 _ **En que el mundo fue el corral de mi desgracia**_

 _ **Y me juraste regresar algún verano**_

 _ **Al farolito juro me quedé pegado**_

—Me ofrecieron un trabajo en Londres, es la oportunidad de mi vida, Candy, sabes muy bien que hemos pasado muchas necesidades...

—Entonces vete a Londres tú, ¡a mí déjame aquí!—suplicaba, su madre se había aparecido en Miami antes de lo provisto.

—¡Eso no está a discusión! Entiendo que le tengas miedo al cambio, pero en el futuro me lo agradecerás, ¡todo lo hago por ti!

—¡Yo no quiero que hagas nada por mí!

—¡Candy! ¡Ya Basta! Recoge tus cosas, ¡nos vamos!

Candy buscó a Terry por todas partes para despedirse, pero él había salido a comprar un regalo para ella, ese día cumplía sus quince años. Con el corazón destrozado, ella partió con su madre.

—Buenas tardes, señora Elroy, vine a ver a Candy...— se presentó ante su puerta con un ramo de rosas y un oso de peluche blanco.

—Terry, Candy se fue hoy...

La señora fue testigo de cómo el mundo de ese niño se hacía pedazos en un segundo, que su corazón se cayó al suelo como cayeron las rosas y el peluche.

 _ **Nunca un hombre te extrañó de esta manera**_

 _ **Nunca un niño te adoró de esta manera**_

 _ **Ay niña linda me dejaste en los bolsillos**_

 _ **Triste aroma de besos y cigarrillos**_

 _ **yo fui un Dios que hizo verano en tu mejilla**_

 _ **Un astronauta entre tus pechos de afrodita**_

 _ **Diez años después**_

Candy era una agente inmobiliaria, hacía un año había heredado la villa de su tía, en la que vivían los recuerdos más bellos de toda su vida.

El tiempo había pasado y ella se había enamorado otras veces, pero nunca pudo sentir lo mismo que sintió ese verano. Aunque no se había quedado con el vicio de fumar, siempre tenía en su bolso una cajetilla de cigarrillos y encendía uno hasta que se consumiera, por él.

A sus veinticinco años, era una mujer preciosa, su pelo ahora más corto le llegaba a los hombros, bien maquillada, vestida con una elegante falda ceñida roja y el blazer a juego, tacones blancos, toda una profesional. Había puesto la villa en venta y esa tarde, el interesado pasaría a verla, sería un gran negocio si se cerraba.

Escuchó un auto llegar, debía ser el comprador. El motor se apagó, se bajaba un hombre vestido de traje.

—Buenas tardes...

—Buenas tardes...

El mundo se paralizó en ese instante. Las caras de los jóvenes adultos volvían a ser la de aquellos chiquillos ingenuos que se habían amado.

—Candy...

—Terry... ¿qué haces aquí? Yo...

—Me enteré que tu villa estaba en venta y... no podía dejar que fuera de nadie más...

—Pero... pero es que yo todo el tiempo hablé con un tal George Jonhnson... jamás pensé que...

—Que te volvería a ver...

Ella bajó la cabeza. Él ya no era ese chiquillo, era un hombre, un hombre alto, guapo, fornido, próspero.

—Estás hermosa, Candy, estás igual...

—Sí, tenías razón, no crecí más...— dijo y soltó una risa que llevaba años reprimida.

Terry había estudiado publicidad y mercadeo, trabajaba para una lujusa marca de autos europeos.

—¿Quieres... quieres pasar a ver la villa?

—Claro.

Terry entró pensando que todo seguía igual como él recordaba. Hasta la habitación de Candy seguía igual.

—Todo está intacto. Es ideal para... para una familia...

—Conozco muy bien esta villa, Candy... no tienes que vendérmela tanto...

—Sí...

—¡Qué cosas! Tú vendes casas y yo autos... siempre hemos estado conectados de una u otra manera.— ella asintió.

Siguieron recorriendo todo, sus corazones latían demasiado fuerte, con demasiados sentimientos encontrados.

—¿Y qué has hecho después... después de...?—quiso saber ella y las palabras no le salían.

—Estudiar, trabajar y extrañarte terriblemente... lo siento, no debí traer el tema... han pasado tantos años y...

—Siento lo mismo.— dijo ella que siempre había sido directa.

—Tú... ¿tú tampoco lo olvidaste?

—No hubo un sólo día que no pensara en ti...

Sacó un cigarrillo de su bolso y lo encendió, lo compartieron ambos, como en aquellos tiempos.

 ** _Y van, van por dentro_**

 ** _Tus recuerdo son estrellas que_**

 ** _no paran de llover_**

—Fue el destino. El destino quiso que volviéramos a estar aquí...

—Terry...

—No he podido mantener una relación estable desde que te fuiste, Candy, no he podido entregarme a plenitud...

—Éramos unos niños...

—Pero lo que sentimos fue de verdad, Candy. Yo te amé de verdad...

No hubo nada que impidiera que dieran riendas sueltas a su amor una vez más, entregándose ahora en la habitación que fuese de ella.

—¿Y éste quién es?— en la cama, Candy se topó con un oso de peluche blanco.

—Es Clint, fue... tu regalo de cumpleaños...—los ojos de ella se aguaron.

 _ **Y van, van por dentro**_

 _ **Tus recuerdo son estrellas que**_

 _ **no paran de llover**_

 _ **tus recuerdos nunca, nunca**_

 _ **paran de llover**_

Se amaron como nunca, como un hombre y una mujer. Se casaron seis meses después en esa misma villa y ya adultos, maduros, realizados, construyeron un amor que sobrepasaba toda frontera.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, fue un momento de inspiración que tuve con esa canción agridulce que particularmente adoro, porque son de esas que brevemente narran una historia de principio a fin.**

 **Hasta pronto!**

 **Wendy**


End file.
